Trapped
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker, Lyle and Jarod gets trapped on an island. FINALLY UPDATED & FINISHED!
1. Chapter one

Trapped.  
  
By Miss P.  
  
Summary: Miss Parker, Lyle and Jarod gets trapped on an island. And they're not alone.  
What will happen? Well, I guess you just have to read it and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters in this story. And I'm not getting  
paid for writing it!  
  
**************  
  
Miss Parker sat in the Centre's private Jet. She glared at Lyle who had his gun pointed at Jarod's side. To make sure he wouldn't try anything. She didn't know how to feel. She felt sad and thrilled at the same time. They had finally managed to capture Jarod. The chasing was finally over. She could imagine the look on her fathers face when she brought Jarod into his office. Now she was free. She didn't have to stay at the Centre. But it was at the expense of Jarod's freedom. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to leave. Not when Jarod was there. And she didn't know if she could stand to see her father and Lyle torture him. She sighed. What was she going to do? Miss Parker leaned back in her seat. She saw Jarod look at her with sad eyes. She knew what he was thinking. She closed her eyes. Tried to get some sleep. She'd just fallen asleep when Lyle's voice woke her up.  
  
"What!" She snapped.  
  
Lyle opened his mouth to speak. But before he could say anything. The planes engines exploded with a loud bang. And the plane started to fall. Since Miss Parker had no seatbelt, she was thrown out of her seat and landed up right on top of Lyle. Which made him drop his gun.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!.I told you to use your seatbelt." Lyle said as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
The plane continued to go down. Though Miss Parker didn't wanna admit it, she was terrified. She looked at Jarod and Lyle and saw the same fear in their eyes. She knew they were right above the sea. There was no place to land. What would happen when the plane crashed in the water? A few minutes later Miss Parker's fears came true. The plane cut through the surface of the water. Everything went black and water started to flow in.  
  
**********  
  
A half an hour later, Miss Parker, Jarod, Lyle and their pilot Jack had managed to save themselves. As if by magic. The plane had crashed near by a small island. An old house, which looked like nobody had been there for years were located in the middle of the island. There was no electricity or running water in the house. But it was better than nothing. Miss Parker had curled up in a couch. She was still shocked at what happened. And she was chilled to the bone.  
  
"Miss Parker take off those wet clothes before you'll catch a cold." Lyle said as he walked by her into another room. Miss Parker had just stared at him. There was no way she would be sitting there naked. Not with three men in the house. Lyle knew there was no idea to nag. She could be very stubborn. So instead he tried to get himself warm.  
  
"Miss Parker, this will help you get warm" Jarod said as he walked up to her with a blanket he'd found in the bedroom. "And take off those wet clothes."  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Yeah LabRat, leave her alone." Lyle said as he re-entered the room.  
  
"At least I care about her!"  
  
"And I don't!"  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes. To hear Lyle and Jarod scream at each other was to much for her. She was tired and her head hurt. She got up on her feet and headed towards the door. Suddenly she felt dizzy and her legs gave way under her. She fell to the floor. Lyle was by her side at a heartbeat.  
  
"Are you okay Sis?" He asked.  
  
It took a while before she answered. ""Yeah, everything's perfect. I'm trapped here in the middle of nowhere. With you. And I can't even stand on my own legs" Miss Parker said sarcastically. With a sigh, Lyle helped her up and carried her to the couch.  
  
"Parker, the blanket." He said. For a second time she just stared at him.  
  
"Fine!" Lyle exclaimed. "Do whatever you want! Freeze to death, I don't give a damn!" With those words he turned around and headed for the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jarod asked.  
  
"I'm going to find a way to get off this damn island!" Lyle snapped.  
  
Miss Parker couldn't control her emotions any longer. She broke down, sobbing. It was the first time in many, many years Jarod saw her like this. He felt sorry for her. He sat down next to her in the couch. Though he didn't thought she would let him comfort her. He took her in his arms and held her close. To his surprise, Miss Parker wrapped her trembling arms around him.  
  
"It's okay, Lyle didn't mean what he said." Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker was confused. Why was he so nice to her? He should hate her. After everything she'd done. But she didn't want to ask. Not now. She wanted this moment to last forever. This was what she'd ever wanted. To feel safe. To be in the arms of the man she loved. But she knew it was only a one off event. Tomorrow, or the day after that. She would be chasing him. Or even worse, shoot him. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Lyle staring at her. She wriggled out of Jarod's embrace.  
  
"What!" She snapped at Lyle.  
  
"I hate to interrupt whatever you and LabRat are doing. But he is.he's dead.."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking? Who the hell is dead" Miss Parker asked annoyed.  
  
"Jack, he has been shot. Which means we're not alone on this island."  
  
"How smart of you to figure that out!"  
  
"How can we be sure you're not the one who killed him?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Why the hell would I do that!?"  
  
"'Cause you're insane."  
  
"SHUT UP! Both of you!" Miss Parker screamed. " Jarod, Lyle doesn't have his gun. It's in the plane. And mine is right here. So Lyle couldn't have shot him. Even if he wanted to." She said.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
"I don't like this. There's a murderer out there. And we're just sitting here! Miss Parker, give me your gun" Lyle said.  
  
"Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Shoot that bastard!"  
  
Miss Parker didn't bother to respond. Instead she handed the gun over to Lyle.  
  
"And you're coming with me!" Lyle said as he aimed at Jarod.  
  
"You really are crazy. You're taking Miss Parker's gun and then you are going to leave her alone in here. When there's a killer on the island.!" Jarod said.  
  
"Don't you think I can take care of myself! Just go" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Yeah C'mon LabRat!" Lyle said.  
  
Jarod hated the thought of leaving Miss Parker alone. She wouldn't be able to defend herself without her gun. Especially not now. Not when she was so weak, so vulnerable. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. But right now, he had no choice but to do as Lyle told him to. With a sigh, he walked out through the door. Followed by Lyle. Miss Parker grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her cold body. She leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes. Suddenly she woke up with a start. How long had she been sleeping? And what had woken her up? She looked around, she didn't notice anything unusual. She'd just closed her eyes again when she heard footsteps. Though she thought it was Jarod and Lyle she didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Did you find anyone?" She asked. Her eyes still closed. The person in the room laughed.  
  
"Hello Miss Parker.Missed me?"  
  
Miss Parker was puzzled. That was not, Jarod or Lyle. She opened her eyes and stared into some all too familiar eyes.  
  
"Oh my god.Thomas?!"  
  
She was shocked at what she saw. How could it be possible? He was dead. She knew that. She opened her mouth but was to shocked to speak. She closed her mouth and continued to stare.  
  
"Honey. You look like you've seen a ghost." Thomas smiled.  
  
Miss Parker started to feel dizzy again. This was definitely too much for her.  
  
"C'mon. there's something I want to show you." Thomas said.  
  
Miss Parker got up on her feet. Left the blanket on the couch and walked up to him. Suddenly everything went black before her eyes and she felt like she was going to faint. Thomas noticed what was going to happen. He took her in his arms to steady her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Miss Parker mumbled. To feel Thomas arms around her brought up memories from before. Both happy and painful memories. She looked up at him. Looked into his eyes.  
  
"How can you be alive?" She managed to ask.  
  
"I don't wanna explain it here. Come with me and I'll show you." He put one arm around Miss Parker's shoulders. She shivered. She didn't know why. She liked his touch. Thomas smiled at her. "This is going to be fun." He said. Miss Parker smiled back. "Maybe not for you honey. But I'm gonna enjoy every minute" Thomas though to himself. With a smirk on his face he led Miss Parker out of the room.  
  
About ten minutes after Thomas and Miss Parker left. Jarod and Lyle entered the room.  
  
"We didn't find.." Lyle stopped and stared at the empty couch.  
  
"Hey Sis! Where are you?" He called out. No answer. Lyle started to get worried. What if Jarod was right? What if the person who killed Jack had been there and.no.it couldn't be. Miss Parker would be able to defend herself. While Lyle was standing there. Jarod searched through the house in hope of finding Miss Parker. But he didn't.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have left her here. You idiot!" Jarod said.  
  
"Shut up and let me think!" Lyle snarled.  
  
********* Meanwhile.  
  
*********  
  
Miss Parker started to get scared. Thomas had taken her to a cave on the north side of the island. First it had looked nice. Almost like a home. But when he had taken her deeper into the cave. The nice atmosphere had turned into something which looked like it was taken from a horror movie. The ceiling height was low and there was spider web everywhere. Miss Parker shivered. Both with cold and fear.  
  
"Tommy, why are.." She was interrupted by his laugh. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Now, I'm tired of this act.if you don't do exactly as I say." He started as he took up his gun and loaded it. " I'm gonna blow your head off." He finished.  
  
Miss Parker was shocked. Why would Tommy do something like this to her?. Didn't he love her?  
  
"Honey, don't be afraid. I'm not going to kill you.I hope.I'm just going to make you suffer." He said with a grin. He took her to the other side of the room and handcuffed her in a pipe in the ceiling. He put his gun back in its holster. He brought his hand in front of Miss Parker's face and flicked open a switchblade knife.  
  
"You wanna play.Miss P?"  
  
"Fuck you.."  
  
Thomas hit her face hard. "Don't talk to me like that." He snarled. "Now listen carefully.. I'm gonna ask you questions. And you are not allowed to say no.do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, first question. Does anybody know you're in here?" Thomas drew the knife lightly along Miss Parker's neck. Leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. He raised his knife and let it slide across her right cheek.  
  
"No, how the hell." Miss Parker gasped with pain as the knife cut through her skin.  
  
"I hate to mar that gorgeous face.." Thomas said.  
  
Miss Parker looked straight into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
  
"I'm the one who asks questions!!" Thomas lowered the knife from her face. Miss Parker let out a cry of pain as the blade ripped across her side. An evil smile sprang to Thomas lips.  
  
"The ice queen does feel pain. Now I'm going to start enjoying myself" He said.  
  
A second cut tore into Miss Parker's side. This time she steeled herself from the suffering. She bit her lower lip to hold back a scream. A third cut ripped across her ribs and she closed her eyes in the effort of bearing the growing agony.  
  
"So Miss P. do you love me?"  
  
Miss Parker swallowed hard. Tried to be strong. To not show her feelings. She slowly opened her eyes and met Thomas cold look.  
  
"Yes.I did. Until you dragged me here and tortured me.. you bastard!"  
  
Thomas hit her face a second time. "A Yes would have been enough" He snarled.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me? Instead of torturing me. You're getting high on seeing me suffer?" Miss Parker asked. Tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"What if I do?" Thomas laughed.  
  
"I thought you loved me.." Miss Parker said. Struggling against the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you!" He snarled as he thrust the knife into Miss Parker's left side.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Miss Parker screamed. Both with pain and fear.  
  
"You don't get it right?! I'm not the real Thomas. I'm a fucking clone!" Thomas screamed as he twisted the knife. Miss Parker screamed in pain.  
  
"Stop.please stop.." She cried. She couldn't longer control the pain and the fear she struggled to hold back. Thomas twisted the knife again. At the same time he thrust it harder into her flesh. Miss Parker screamed as a wave of pain went through her entire body.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile in the Cabin.  
  
***************  
  
"Dammit Lyle. We have to find her!" Jarod said.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to think!" Lyle snapped. He hated the thought of Jarod being right. If they hadn't left Miss Parker alone, this wouldn't have happened. But he couldn't stand the thought of Jarod and his sister, hugging. He couldn't stand to see Jarod taking advantage of her weakness. And because of that. She might be dead. He didn't know what to do. He was about to give up when he suddenly saw a flash of Miss Parker. He saw what she was going through, and he felt her pain as it was he being tortured.  
  
"NO!" He screamed.  
  
His scream startled Jarod. Who had been absorbed in his own thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" Jarod asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh god.." Lyle gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know where she is.C'mon we have to get there before it's too late." Lyle said as he turned around and ran out of the room before Jarod had a chance to ask. He was confused. How could Lyle know where Miss Parker was? And why did he act so strange? He just hoped Lyle knew what he was talking about. And he prayed they would be able to save Miss Parker.  
  
About five minutes later, Lyle ran into the cave followed by Jarod. When they got to the deepest part of the cave there Miss Parker was trapped. Lyle draw his gun.  
  
"BACK OFF! You bastard. If you touch her I'm gonna blow your head off.!" He said as he aimed at the person in front of his sister. The man turned around. Both Lyle and Jarod stared at him in shock.  
  
"Thomas?" Jarod mumbled.  
  
Thomas draw the knife out of Miss Parker's side. "Lyle.help me." Miss Parker cried.  
  
"Thomas! You fucking bastard. What have you done to her?!" Lyle screamed as he ran forward to attack him.  
  
Thomas quickly backed away. "Stay there you are! If you'll come any closer I'll drop the keys" He said as he held his arm over the edge of the precipice and let the key dangle on his finger. Lyle stopped for a second. Then he decided to ignore the warning. Thomas dropped the key. It fell onto one off the sharp cliffs it disappeared into the roaring water. He made a quick movement and draw his gun. Intended to shoot Lyle. But Lyle was faster. He placed three bullets in Thomas chest. He fell backwards over the edge. Jarod walked up to Miss Parker. His heart ached as he saw her. Thomas had made many deep cuts on her face and her body. The blood had formed a big pool on the floor and she was still bleeding. He couldn't imagine the pain she must be going through. Both physically and emotionally. And he couldn't understand how Thomas could be alive. Neither how he could do something like this to Miss Parker. He had loved her. She had been his everything. And he also had been Jarod's best friend. He wondered what made him change. How he could have been so cruel.  
  
"Jarod." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
Her voice brought Jarod back from his thoughts.  
  
"It's okay. He's gone.you're safe now." He said as he warily brushed away a strand of Miss Parker's blood stained hair from her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should never have left you.I'm sorry"  
  
"It's not your fault." Miss Parker said weakly. She didn't know how much longer she could stand. She felt her body getting weaker and weaker. She was dizzy. And she felt like the pain was about to kill her.  
  
"Jarod, I can't." She mumbled before she passed out.  
  
"Oh my god." Jarod caught her and held her. To prevent the handcuffs to hurt her bleeding wrists more than they already have.  
  
"Lyle!! What are you doing? I need the key to the handcuffs.. NOW!!" Jarod said.  
  
It took a while before Lyle answered. "There's no keys. Thomas threw them into the water."  
  
"WHAT!!" Jarod exclaimed. "She's going to die here dammit! You have to do something!"  
  
Lyle didn't know what to do. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He looked at Miss Parker's lifeless body. He had to figure something out. And that's fast. He would never be able to forgive himself if Miss Parker died. And he couldn't help but feel jealous about Jarod and Miss Parker being so close. That Jarod was the one who comforted her. Who held her. Maybe this was his punishment for all evil he'd done. To see his precious Miss Parker, die in the arms of the man he despised more than anything.  
  
"Lyle, you have the gun" He heard Jarod said. He looked at him. Confused. What did he mean? Then he realised. Jarod was talking about 'shooting the handcuffs'  
  
"What if I miss? Do you trust me to not shoot you. Or her?" He said.  
  
"I have to take a chance on that" Jarod said.  
  
"Okay." Lyle walked up to them. Miss Parker had started to regain consciousness. She moaned. Since Jarod's hold of her made her body ached.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.."  
  
"Jarod, back off. I'm gonna shoot." Lyle said.  
  
"What? No.please.don't.."Miss Parker whispered. Jarod saw the fear in her eyes. He felt so sorry for her. Did she really think that her brother was going to shoot her. Poor Parker.  
  
"Don't worry. Lyle's just going to free you from the handcuffs." He said softly. He let go of her and backed away. Miss Parker gasped in pain as the handcuffs cut deeper into her wrist. A gunshot went of. The handcuffs slammed against the pipe as they divided into two parts. Miss Parker felt her legs gave way under her. She collapsed against Jarod who waited with opened arms. The sound of the bulled hitting another pipe made Jarod and Miss Parker turn their heads to look. Just in time to see the bullet ricochet and hit Lyle. He staggered backwards.  
  
"LYLE, NO!!" Miss Parker screamed.  
  
"Watch out for the.." Jarod started. But it was to late. Lyle fell over the edge. They heard his screams, followed by a loud splash as he fell into the water.  
  
"Oh no.no." Miss Parker cried. Jarod held her closer to comfort her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said.  
  
"He can't be dead.he can't." Miss Parker said in tears.  
  
"I.Ehh, I have to check.do you think you can stand?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded. But she wasn't sure if she ment it.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jarod slowly let go of her. And walked up to the edge there Lyle had disappeared. He looked down but couldn't see Lyle. The water had turned red by the blood. Suddenly he noticed Lyle's jacket by one of the cliffs.  
  
"He's dead. He has to be."  
  
"Jarod.." Miss Parker said almost inaudible. Jarod didn't hear her. She didn't have the strength to stand any longer. She looked around for something to lean on. But didn't find anything. Her whole body was trembling. She tried to sit down. As she bent down her stab wound sent waves of pain through her entire body. She tried to straighten, but than the pain was just too much. With a scream she fell to the ground. She clutched her side.  
  
"MISS PARKER!!" Jarod was by her side in a heartbeat. He knelt by her.  
  
"It hurts so much." Miss Parker gasped.  
  
"I know.I'm so sorry. I should have realised you couldn't stand..we have to get back to the cabin. So I can take care of you." Jarod said. He carefully lifted her up in his arms. She moaned.  
  
"Lyle?" She managed to ask.  
  
"He's gone.."  
  
"No...Oh Lyle...no.no." Miss Parker started to cry.  
  
*********  
  
When they got out of the cave the darkness surprised them. Had they really been in there that long?  
  
"DAMMIT! Now it's going to be a lot harder to take care of Miss Parker's wounds" Jarod thought to himself.  
  
*********  
  
Back in the cabin. Jarod warily laid Miss Parker down at the bed.  
  
"Miss Parker. I have to take off your clothes.." He said. Miss Parker was too tired to protest. Jarod smiled sadly as he started to unbutton her blouse.  
  
One hour later, Miss Parker was sleeping on the bed. Jarod had taken care of her wounds as good as possible. Her cuts had stopped bleeding. But she'd already lost to much blood. Jarod was really worried about her. About the whole situation. If they didn't got off this island soon. He didn't know if Miss Parker would survive.  
  
Next morning, Jarod awoke in the couch. First he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. He got up on his feet. Headed towards the bedroom to check on Miss Parker. He cold hear her moaning.  
  
"Miss Parker. How are you?" He asked as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"I don't know. It hurts so much. I don't know how much longer I can take it. I just want it to go away." Miss Parker said in a weak voice.  
  
"I know.. I wish there was something I can do. I've searched every inch of this damn house. But there is so painkillers.don't give up Miss Parker. They will save us.."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Jarod. What am I going to do? Nobody is ever going to love me again.." Miss Parker said as she struggled to hold back the tears.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jarod asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm going to have scars all over my face. How could anybody want to, even look at me?" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Parker, your scars isn't going to change my love for you." Jarod said. The words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Miss Parker looked at him. Puzzled. Did Jarod love her? That would explain why he was being so nice to her. She really didn't deserve his kindness. He should have left her to die in that cave. That would have been fair. After everything she'd done to him.  
  
"Did you mean that? Do you love me? "She asked..  
  
"Yes Miss Parker. I do" Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know how to respond. She wanted to say the same words to him. More than anything. She opened her mouth to speak but all of the sudden she felt dizzy and everything went black before her eyes..  
  
"Jarod...I." She didn't have the strength to finish the sentence. She fell into unconsciousness again.  
  
"Miss Parker?!" Jarod checked her pulse. It was there but it was very weak.  
  
"Miss Parker, don't you dare die on me now!"  
  
************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO.  
  
*************  
  
Jarod didn't know what to do. As he watched Miss Parker's unconscious form, he realized how much he needed her. How much he loved her. If she died he would never forgive himself. Jarod sighed. He felt so helpless, he wanted to help her, but couldn't. All he could do was watching her getting weaker and weaker. And all the pain she has been through was because of him. Because he did as Lyle told him. God, if he'd just stayed with her, instead of following that bastard outside. If he wasn't already dead, he would kill him with his bare hands. He gently reached out to touch Miss Parker's cheek. It was cold as ice. Her breathing had become slower and softer. Jarod watched her worriedly. This wasn't good. She wouldn't survive much longer in this condition. Jarod felt a few tears escape his eyes as he took her cold hand in his and held it tight.  
  
"Please, Don't die.I need you.." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly a load sound broke the silence. Jarod looked around, confused. What was that noise? It almost sounded like a chopper. But it couldn't be, or could it? Jarod let go of Miss Parker's hand and walked out of the bedroom, heading for the front door. As he opened it and looked out, he could hardly believe what he saw. It really was a chopper, one of the Centre's. It was flying in circles, trying to find a place to land.  
  
"I never thought I would be this happy to see someone from the Centre" Jarod mumbled to himself. He couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation.  
  
Jarod left the door open and walked back to Miss Parker.  
  
"You're going to be okay, they're here from the Centre." He whispered as he slowly and tenderly stroked her face. Knowing that this could be the last time he saw her. He knew that when the Centre got hold of him, they would lock him up in a cell and never let him see her again.  
  
"Miss Parker! Lyle!"  
  
Jarod heard someone call. He looked up and saw Sydney and Broots enter the house. "Sydney! In here!" He shouted.  
  
"Jarod!? They captured you?" Sydney asked surprised as he and Broots entered the bed room.  
  
"Yeah, Syd we need to get to a hospital as soon as possible." Jarod said, eyeing Miss Parker.  
  
"My god! What happened to her?" Sydney said in shock  
  
"Thomas. he.it's a long story, I'll tell you later."  
  
Sydney looked at the younger man, confusion written all over his face. He wondered what he'd meant by that. Thomas was dead, wasn't he? Sydney wanted to know, but decided to wait with his questions 'till later.  
  
"Where's Lyle?" He asked instead.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"What! Does she know?" Sydney asked, looking at Miss Parker.  
  
Jarod nodded. Sydney could see the sadness and fear in his eyes.  
  
"We need to hurry. Broots, tell the pilot we're coming. I'll help Jarod with Miss Parker."  
  
Broots nodded and hurried away.  
  
"Pilot? Are you and Broots alone with a pilot?" Jarod asked with a ray of hope in his voice. Maybe he had a chance to escape after all.  
  
"Yeah, People at the Centre are really busy right now." Sydney explained.  
  
"Yeah, to busy to even bother looking for his own children." Jarod mumbled. "C'mon Syd, we don't have much time." He said as he warily placed his arms around Miss Parker's still unconscious body and lifted her up.  
  
"My god, who did that to her?" Sydney asked, he stared at her blood-covered bandages. His gaze travelled upwards to her face. He eyed the deep cuts that were crossing each other all over her face and neck.  
  
"Thomas.God, can you imagine the pain, not only physically, but emotionally.I feel so sorry for her." Jarod said as tears filled his eyes.  
  
Sydney just nodded slowly. He didn't understood any of this, but he knew Jarod would tell him in more details later. He remained silent as they left the house.  
  
*  
  
"Take us to the nearest hospital, as quick as you can. NOW!" Jarod demanded. He felt very uneasy about ordering the Centre people around. But Miss Parker's life depended on it. Right now, he didn't give a damn about what happened to him. The pilot did as he said.  
  
"Just hold on.it's going to be okay." Jarod whispered softly. He gave Sydney a concerned look. Their eyes met.  
  
"Jarod, don't worry.it's okay.I'll make sure you can follow her to the hospital, and then.well, you can figure it out yourself." Sydney whispered.  
  
Jarod gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He whispered.  
  
* A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
BLUE COVE HOSPITAL.  
  
*  
  
They don't know about us being here yet. If that pilot hasn't told, which I told him not to." Sydney said as he saw Jarod watching his back.  
  
"Yeah, I better be careful. I'm not going to let them capture me. I want to be there for Miss Parker when she wakes up."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I still can't believe it. How is it possible that Thomas was alive? And even more odd, why would he want to hurt Miss Parker. I don't make sense."  
  
"I know, it's so strange. There must be something more behind this."  
  
"What, do you think the Centre have something to do with it?"  
  
Jarod nodded slowly.  
  
Sydney was just about to answer when a nurse came up to them.  
  
"You can see her now. But take it easy, she's still very weak."  
  
"Thank you." Jarod said and walked pass her towards Miss Parker's room.  
  
Sydney looked at the woman. "He's just worried about her." He said. The woman gave him a slight smile.  
  
"What exactly did they do with her; I mean.was she hurt, internal or just."  
  
"Don't worry. There's nothing internal...but...she was very badly injured, especially her stomach. It will take very long time 'till she's completely restored. And as you know. her wounds are going to turn into scars." The nurse explained.  
  
Sydney just nodded. The woman gave him an encouraging smile. "Go to her." She said.  
  
Sydney returned the smile. "Thank you."  
  
*  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE.  
  
*  
  
THE HOSPITAL.  
  
MISS PARKER'S ROOM  
  
*  
  
"Miss Parker, it's me..." Jarod said in a soft voice. He walked up to the bed and sat down on its edge.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a weak smile. "What happened? How did we get off the island?" She asked.  
  
Jarod told her briefly. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "Not with all this painkillers they've been giving me." She said.  
  
Jarod was silent for a while. He looked at Miss Parker, wondering what she was thinking. He wondered if she remembered about Thomas. He saw Miss Parker look up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Ehm....Parker....Do you remember who did this to you?" Jarod asked warily. Miss Parker nodded without saying anything.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Jarod said. "I just don't understand how he could?"  
  
"Jarod....it wasn't Tommy....it was a clone..." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
Jarod stared at her in shock.  
  
"I know it's confusing, I didn't realize it either...not until he said it." Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
"Why would they clone Thomas?"  
  
"I don't know...." Miss Parker was silent for a while. She looked away. After a little while she slowly turned her head to look at Jarod again.  
  
"When you and Lyle left the cabin, he...he came there...I guess I was just too shocked to think clearly. I actually thought it was him....and I kept thinking so, even when he was...torturing me with that knife..." Miss Parker said. As she spoke she wiped away a couple of tears that had begun falling. Touching her face reminded her of her wounds. With a trembling hand she traced some of the cuts. Knowing that every single one would turn out to be scars made her snivel softly. She turned her head once again to hide her tears from Jarod. She whimpered.  
  
Jarod gave her an unhappy look. He knew what she was thinking. He gently placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her too look at him.  
  
"Remember what I told you before you passed out at the island?" He asked in a soft voice.  
  
Miss Parker made a trembling nod.  
  
"I still mean it...I love you, and those scars are not going to change anything, you'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
  
Miss Parker swallowed hard. "Do you really mean that?" She whispered. She was afraid that if she talked louder, her voice would fail her.  
  
"Yes, I would never lie to you Parker." Jarod took her hand in his and squeezed it. Miss Parker gave him a weak smile.  
  
Just then the door opened and Sydney walked inside.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.  
  
"No..." Jarod and Miss Parker said in unison. With a smile, Sydney walked up to the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Syd, but thank you for asking..." Miss Parker said.  
  
"Sydney..." Jarod started. Sydney turned to the other man. He gave him a questioning look.  
  
"It was a clone...it wasn't the real Thomas who did this to her...Now, I'm almost sure the Centre have something to do with this...Do you think you and Broots can find something?" Jarod said.  
  
"Yeah...we'll do our best...why would they clone Thomas?" Jarod didn't say anything, he just shrugged. Sydney understood he wanted to change the subject.  
  
After they'd talked a while, Sydney left the hospital to go back to the Centre and inform Broots about the clone. Jarod stayed with Miss Parker a while, but as the time passed he got more and more afraid that the Centre would come. He left too, promising Parker he would be back.  
  
*  
  
NEXT DAY – THE CENTRE.  
  
SYDNEY'S OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
"Miss Parker, Calm down. Lyle's dead...I understand that it's hard to accept after everything that happened....but..." Sydney started but got interrupted. He pressed the phone closer to his ear to hear what Miss Parker was saying.  
  
"No, Syd...I can't explain it...but I know that he's alive...he didn't die when he fell off that cliff. I can feel it..."  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
"Please, you have to believe me...he's alive..."  
  
"Miss Parker..." Sydney tried.  
  
"No... don't you understand. We have to help him!"  
  
Sydney sighed a second time. "I don't know what to say...how can you be so sure?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know...it's like an inner sense...I don't understand either. But I know it is true..."  
  
There was a silence. "Okay...I'll talk to the pilot..." Sydney said with a sight.  
  
"I want to come with you."  
  
"Miss Parker. You know you can't..."  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. But Sydney could hear her sigh sadly.  
  
"I'll be in touch as soon as I'm back."  
  
"Syd, you don't know anything about that island. You can never find him...please; take Jarod with you, not the pilot..."  
  
"That is too risky..."  
  
"You have to."  
  
Sydney sighed. After a while he continued talking. "I'll see what I can do...just try to relax..." He said.  
  
"Thank you Syd..."  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
THE ISLAND.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. If it hadn't been for Miss Parker, I would gladly have left him here to die..." Jarod mumbled as he and Sydney walked across the small island towards the cave there they thought Lyle might be.  
  
"Yeah..." There was a silence. "You would do almost anything for her, right?" Sydney said.  
  
Jarod just nodded. "Even save her psycho twin." He mumbled.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but smile.  
  
*  
  
About five minutes later, they walked through the dark cave; towards the place there Lyle had disappeared. Jarod walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Sydney understood what he meant; he walked to stand beside him.  
  
"It's too dark, someone has to go down there," Sydney said. Jarod nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess that someone will have to be me," he said with a sigh.  
  
After another ten minutes Jarod had found a rope long enough to climb down with. They managed to fasten it and Jarod took off his jacket before climbing down the rope.  
  
"Syd! I think I've found him!" Jarod shouted. He let go of the rope and let himself into the water. He couldn't help but let out a loud gasp as he felt the coldness. Quickly he swam across the water to the place of stones there he thought he saw Lyle. He threw a quick glance towards the opening of the cave, it seemed like the water was running in some kind of underground underpass, which came from the ocean outside.  
  
As he reached the stones, he saw that the man was indeed Lyle. He was unconscious and was bleeding badly from a wound in his chest, near his shoulder. Jarod checked his pulse, he wasn't sure but he thought it was there. At least it was very weak. Jarod frowned, how was he going to get him out of there? He wasn't even sure he would survive. Not that he cared, but when he thought of Miss Parker he knew he had to save him. He just didn't know how he would be able to tell her if Lyle didn't make it. He knew that would be too much for her.  
  
Jarod slowly took hold of Lyle, carefully turning him. What he saw almost made him scream. He stared at the other man in shock. Lyle's had several deep cuts in his forehead and cheeks. His skin was almost blue and badly damaged. The cuts were covered with dry blood, and his eyes were open, staring at Jarod without any sign of life.  
  
*  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
FOUR WEEKS LATER. MISS PARKER'S HOUSE:  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker slowly sat up in her bed. She whimpered as she realized what this day meant. She had to go back to the Centre, the first day since the incidents on the island. She didn't know how she would be able to face everyone there. Everything had started out good, she had captured Jarod and was about to get her freedom. And now Jarod was on the run again, and she was stuck at the Centre, with memories from that awful time, memories that would last forever. Miss Parker slowly let her hand touch her cheek. She couldn't feel them, but she knew they were there. In fact her whole body was covered with these damn scars. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered. Slowly she got up on her feet and started to get dressed. Finally ready, wearing a dark blue suit and her normal make up, she walked down the stairs. She didn't bother to eat, sighing deeply she took on her shoes and left her house.  
  
*  
  
THE CENTRE.  
  
*  
  
As Miss Parker walked by Lyle's office, she stopped, staring at the empty room with sad eyes. She still hadn't got used to the thought that he would never come back. Lyle had always been a survivor, but now he was dead. Just because he was saving her life. Miss Parker slowly entered the room; she stopped in the middle, staring at the place his desk used to be. Tears started to brim in her eyes; she desperately tried to hold them back. Crying at the Centre was the dumbest thing she could do. But no matter how hard she tried, the memories of her brother made the tears roll down her cheeks. She had always thought he didn't give a damn about her, and when she found out the truth, when he finally showed his true emotions, he was taken away from her, just like everyone else in her life that meant something.  
  
"Parker," Miss Parker turned around. She saw Sydney walk up to her. Quickly she wiped away her tears.  
  
"I didn't think you would come today, how are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Syd, I miss him..."  
  
Sydney nodded understandingly. He noticed the way Miss Parker kept her head down, as if she didn't want him to see her face. He gave her a sad look, knowing the reason. He decided to not say anything. She needed time to get used to be around people, to feel comfortable.  
  
"Are you ready to hear what Broots found out about the clone?" Sydney asked warily. It took a while before Miss Parker answered. She nodded. Together they left Lyle's office and headed for the tech-room. On their way, they ran into Sam and a couple of other sweepers. The sweepers stopped and Sam walked up to Sydney and Parker. He gave Miss Parker a smile.  
  
"It's nice to have you back, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"As good as I can be... thank you Sam," Miss Parker said, still keeping her head down. She slowly looked up, giving her sweeper a troubled look. She saw Sam flinch as he saw the way she looked. She tried desperately to suppress a whimper.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker; I didn't know you were hurt in that way..." Sam said a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything, she just watched the man in front of her with sad eyes. Suddenly she heard whispers. She turned her head and saw the other sweepers giving her meaning looks, grinning as they were talking. Miss Parker immediately felt tears brim in her eyes. She hated herself for being so sensitive, normally she wouldn't have cared about gossip or people whispering about her, but now everything was different.  
  
Sam noticed her reaction. He glared at the sweepers. "I'm sorry... don't let them affect you, you don't have to be ashamed, you're still the same person, those scars doesn't change anything," he said, almost surprising himself with his words.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome; I gotta go, take care Parker... and remember what I said."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. She turned to Sydney. "C'mon... I want to know about the clone."  
  
*  
  
THE TECH-ROOM.  
  
*  
  
As they entered the room, Broots was sitting by his computer as usual. He didn't notice them until Sydney put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, slightly startled.  
  
"Have you found something new?  
  
Broots shook his head.  
  
"Then tell me what you have got," Miss Parker said, letting Broots know she was there. He immediately spun his chair around.  
  
"Miss Parker! I didn't know you were..." he stopped as he laid eyes on her face. "Oh my god, I'm really sorry, I never imagined it would turn out like that..." he said. He had visited Miss Parker a couples of times at the hospital, but then her wounds had been fresh or bandaged. These scars looked terrible!  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Miss Parker said. "Please..."  
  
"Of course... I'm sorry," Broots said, turning to his computer again.  
  
Hesitating, Miss Parker slowly walked up to him. "Why did they clone him Broots?" she asked.  
  
"To begin with, this doesn't make sense at all... but, Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines knew Jarod and Thomas were friends, and he was going to use Thomas to get to Jarod..." Broots started.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker asked confused.  
  
"The Centre caught Thomas and had him cloned...Miss Parker, are you sure you are ready to hear this?"  
  
"No... but tell me... I have to know the truth."  
  
Broots gave Sydney a questioning look. The other man nodded slowly. With a sigh, Broots continued.  
  
"They were going to use the clone to get you out of their way. They knew if you found out they had your... boyfriend, you would do anything to help him, so the clone was a perfect way to handle that..."  
  
"Are you saying, it wasn't even the real Tommy I was together with?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"No, they had another problem, since they, in some strange way managed to make the clone in the same age as the real Thomas, its brain capability wasn't the same. They knew you would see something wasn't right. That's why they killed him, and made sure you were the one who found him...but..." Broots was interrupted by Miss Parker gasping.  
  
"They killed the clone? Is Tommy alive?!" she asked shocked. Broots gave her a troubled look.  
  
"Miss Parker...." he was interrupted again.  
  
"Is he still at the Centre? We have to do something! Oh my god, I can't wait to meet him!" Miss Parker said excited. Broots sighed miserably as he saw the joy and the hope in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry... he's not alive," he said, feeling extremely guilty as he saw her hope disappear and being replaced by a sad and disappointed look.  
  
"I can't explain how this happened, but something got mixed up. The real Thomas was killed at your porch, and the clone was still in the Centre. When they realized what had happened they also realized the clone was useless. That's why they sent him to this island."  
  
"Why didn't they just kill him as well?" Miss Parker asked, struggling to hold back the tears.  
  
"I haven't found information about that, but obviously the clone had developed some kind of feelings for you, not love... but more like... obsession. He was insane... so don't take what happened to you personal..."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. She was quiet for a long time.  
  
"Daddy knew about this? He lied the whole time about Tommy's death," Miss Parker said, more as a statement then a question.  
  
Broots nodded.  
  
Miss Parker tried to keep her emotions under control, but it was getting harder and harder. Sydney walked up to her and placed an arm around her waist.  
  
"Sit down for a while," he said, escorting her to the couch. Miss Parker leaned back, staring into space.  
  
"Oh God..." she whispered as a couple of tears found their way down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker," Broots said.  
  
"All this, just so they could capture Jarod! It's his fault, everything is his fault! If he hadn't escaped none of this would have happened!" Miss Parker said upset.  
  
"Don't blame Jarod, it's the Centre..." Sydney said.  
  
"It's his fault Tommy is dead, he killed him," Miss Parker sobbed out.  
  
"No, Jarod would never do that, you can't blame him..."  
  
"YES I CAN!" Miss Parker screamed. She stared to cry. "He has ruined my life..." she said in tears.  
  
Sydney and Broots looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm just overreacting," Miss Parker sniveled, trying desperately to pull herself together. What was wrong with her? She couldn't believe she was crying in front of Sydney and Broots, she'd never felt more humiliated in her entire life.  
  
"I'll be at my office."  
  
Quickly she got up on her feet and with tears still streaming down her cheeks she ran out of the room. The men followed her with their eyes. When she was gone they looked at each other.  
  
"I knew it would be too much for her, it's so tragic..." Broots said sadly  
  
Sydney nodded. "Yes, it's not fair..."  
  
"Did I say something wrong? I never meant to make her believe he was alive," Broots asked.  
  
Sydney shook his head. "It's normal, she is desperate to find something that makes her happy, and when you mentioned that Thomas' clone was killed, she made herself believe he wasn't really dead," Sydney explained.  
  
"Oh god, she actually believed Thomas was alive? She looked so disappointed..."  
  
"Yeah... it's not easy to deal with the feelings that must be going through her mind now... I just hope she'll allow herself to let us help her."  
  
*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Chapter five

**CHAPTER FIVE.**  
  
**LATER THAT DAY. MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.**  
  
Miss Parker slowly walked into her living room. She didn't bother to switch the lights on. She walked straight to the couch and collapsed into the cushions. Only, it wasn't. She felt herself hit something hard. With a small scream she got up and spun around. She could hardly distinguish the contours of a person sitting there. She drew her gun and backed away a few steps.  
  
"It's just me."  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?! Couldn't you have warned me before I sat down on you? Idiot?!" Miss Parker said upset.  
  
Jarod grinned. "That wouldn't have been fun," he said.  
  
Miss Parker sighed deeply. She sat down next to him, keeping a safe distance between them.  
  
"I want you to go," she said wearily.  
  
"Parker, did you fiund out the truth about the clone?" Jarod asked, ignoring her comment.  
  
"Yeah," Miss Parker mumbled, remembering the way she'd acted. Now she knew it hadn't been Jarod's fault. Of course he wouldn't do something like that. He just wanted his freedom, just like she wanted hers.  
  
"Can you tell me?" Jarod pleaded. Miss Parker gave him an uncertain look.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded. He deserved to know the truth as well. She cleared her throat before talking.  
  
"I can't believe it, I know the Centre is crazy, but I never thought they would go that far," Jarod said shocked.  
  
"I'm so sorry... you must think it's my fault that Thomas died, I don't blame you," Jarod mumbled.  
  
Miss Parker couldn't hold back a gasp. How could he have known?  
  
"You do? Don't you?"  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to say.  
  
"Not anymore... I did at first... but I promise I don't think so now," she said.  
  
Jarod gave her a small smile. Slowly he got up on his feet. Miss Parker gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to leave."  
  
"No, can't you stay? Just for tonight?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "Thanks, I'm tired... will you come with me... please? I don't want to be alone," she said, feeling extremely uncomfortable for asking a question like that. She glanced nervously at Jarod. What if he would say no? What if he...  
  
"I would love to!" Miss Parker let out a sigh of relief. She almost blushed as she realized Jarod had heard.  
  
"I love you Parker," Jarod said. Miss Parker started at him without daring to say anything in return. She wasn't ready to confess, not yet.  
  
Jarod noticed her behaviour, but didn't force her to do anything. With a warm smile, he held out his hand. Hesitating, Miss Parker took it and let Jarod lead her through the living room towards the stairs.

¤

Miss Parker awoke early next morning, lying in Jarod's arms. First she panicked, but she almost as quickly relaxed. Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes and went back into sleep. A couple of hours later, she once again woke up. Slowly she opened her eyes. To her surprise Jarod wasn't there. She sat up, looking around. He'd left. Miss Parker couldn't blame him; of course he was afraid she would call a sweeper team. She sighed sadly; didn't he know she would never do that? After what happened, she would never let the Centre catch him, she would rather die.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Miss Parker looked up and saw Jarod walk into the room carrying something, she guessed was breakfast. She smiled.  
  
"Hope you're hungry," Jarod said as he sat down in the bed.  
  
"Yeah... Jarod I thought you left," Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
"I wouldn't leave you like that, I care about you."  
  
Miss Parker couldn't help but smile. She knew Jarod loved her, and she definitely shared that feeling, even though she was too afraid to admit it. They ate breakfast together, talking and having fun. But then Miss Parker had to go to the Centre and Jarod knew he had to disappear and stay hidden during the day. But he would come back later. Miss Parker shouldn't have to spend any more nights alone.

¤

"I have to go Jarod." Miss Parker said, walking into the kitchen, dressed in one of her usual business suits.  
  
Jarod nodded. He got up on his feet and headed for the door. Miss Parker followed him.  
  
"Why don't you leave the Centre and move somewhere? You shouldn't have to live like this," Jarod said as they left the house together.  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "I can't," she said. "Besides, it doesn't matter where I am, I can't get a job and I will always be alone... no one could stand looking at me now... you know that... so it's..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She turned her gaze to the ground.  
  
Jarod put his arm around her, trying to comfort.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him, without trying to fight him, not this time.  
  
"It's the inside that counts Parker..."  
  
"People are whispering, giving me strange looks... they are laughing when they see me..." Miss Parker said sadly.  
  
Jarod was angry. How could they do that? Damn them! Of course Parker was feeling uncomfortable being around people.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said. "But no matter what people are saying, remember I love you, and I will never think less of you because of... the way you... look..."  
  
Miss Parker made a small nod. "Thanks," she whispered, struggling to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Of course Jarod noticed. Warily he hugged her. For a while, Miss Parker let him hold her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said, running up to her car. Jarod didn't move. Soon the car drove off. Jarod sighed miserably, staring after the black thing which quickly disappeared out of sight.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED._


	6. Chapter six

**CHAPTER SIX**

_A/N: I know it was forever since I started this story. I had almost given up on it, but I didn't and here's the final chapter. Kind of short but also kind of sweet. For those who even remember the rest of the story, hope you like the ending!_

* * *

It was late when Miss Parker came home from the Centre. She parked her car outside her house and walked inside heading straight for her bedroom. She was beyond tired, her head hurt and she felt so alone. She sighed miserably, thinking she would do anything for a few days of happiness again. After the adventures on the island, her whole life had been turned upside down and she didn't think it would ever be alright again. How could it? Her life was ruined in so many ways…

When she entered her bedroom, something big and dark sat on the floor. She stopped dead in her tracks, quickly reaching out to switch the lights on.

When she realized what the creature was she couldn't believe her eyes. A very big German shepherd was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at her with its dark eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Miss Parker whispered to the dog, slowly walking up to it, kneeling in front of it.

"She's with me," a dark voice suddenly said and Jarod stepped out of the closet.

Miss Parker just started at him, shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't even bother to be mad at him. Why couldn't she have seen this coming? So damn typical Jarod…

"Do you mind explain why you brought a dog to my bedroom in the middle of the night?" she asked wearily.

"Sure. I was planning on giving her to you."

"Jarod, you are giving me a dog? Why on earth would you do something like that?" Miss Parker asked confused. She got up on her feet and faced Jarod.

"Because she will be your best friend, she will love you no matter what, she'll never think less of you because of your scars, she'll keep you company so you won't have to feel so lonely all the time and she'll protect you when I'm not around… and I happen to know Lyle liked German shepherds and since I know you miss him so much, our dear friend here could make you feel a little better," Jarod explained gently, looking straight into Miss Parker's blue eyes. "I named her Lilah," he added softly.

Miss Parker couldn't bring her to say anything. She just kept on staring at the man in front of her as her eyes slowly filled with tears. She blinked them away, looking down at the dog. She couldn't believe Jarod had said all those things. He was right, but the fact that he knew exactly how she felt was making her speechless.

Lilah walked up to her and sat down next to her, putting her paw on Miss Parker's leg for a while. Than she just sat there, looking up at her lovingly.

With tears running down her cheeks, Miss Parker looked up at Jarod again. "But you hated Lyle… how could you name the dog…" her voice trailed off.

"It's a beautiful name… reminds me of yours… besides I know it would mean a lot to you," Jarod answered softly. He walked up to Miss Parker and placed his arms around her to comfort her. This time she didn't fight him.

"Thank you Jar," Miss Parker whispered. "Thank you for everything," she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"Jarod, I've wanted to tell you something a long time now and I…" Miss Parker paused as she was thinking of how she was going to say it. "This is not a promise… it doesn't change anything, at least for now… I haven't decided what to do… but I just want you to know that… I love you."

"Oh honey, I love you too… so much," Jarod hugged her tighter for a while, than he pulled away and held her face between his hands. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. He let his hands caress her scarred cheeks, her hair and finally down her back. He watched her for a while, than he slowly leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

Suddenly Lilah made herself heard with a loud bark. Both Jarod and Miss Parker looked at her and smiled.

"You aren't jealous are you?" Jarod asked with a laugh.

Miss Parker smiled. She sat down and started to stroke the dog's soft fur. "Don't worry girl, I'll take care of both of you," she said, looking up at Jarod devotedly. Maybe not right away, but she knew that someday she would have to give up this hell she called life. And when she did, maybe she could finally have those days of happiness again…

Until then, it was just her and Lilah.

**_The End_**


End file.
